Je'aime mon ange
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Adrien loved falling asleep next to his girlfriend.


**Hey, guys! It's been three years since I joined and I picked the best of my recent batch of One-shots to post on this special day! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I try my hand at mostly domestic fluff for the first time, so any advice would be very helpful!**

**Aged-Up **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug or its characters.**

* * *

Adrien's eyes dropped as he stumbled into the master bedroom of his apartment. Plagg was already snoring away on his shoulder, muttering about cheese in his ear. He squinted at the alarm clock on his nightstand, trying to make the glowing green numbers less blurry.

_11:56 P.M._

The blond blinked. He was grading essays longer than he thought. Crap, he wanted to get up early to make Marinette breakfast so she could sleep in. Maybe he can still try? But he didn't want to risk falling asleep at the stove.

Plagg yawned loudly in Adrien's face, making him cringe at the kwami's cheese breath. His sleep deprived mind thought it would be a brilliant idea to hold Plagg down and brush his fangs the next morning. He gently slid Plagg onto his hand and set him on the pillow next to a sleeping Tikki.

He changed into an old T-shirt and boxers before climbing into bed.

A smile slid across his face when he looked at an asleep Marinette.

Adrien loved falling asleep next to his girlfriend. Her hair had grown longer over the years and it pooled around her shoulders. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Marinette groaned and shifted closer. The blond silently chuckled and pulled her to him, tucking her head under his chin so he could nuzzle her soft hair. Arms around her waist.

Even though she sometimes drooled in her sleep, Adrien still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world.

Taking a deep breath, Adrien's eyes fluttered close.

* * *

One moment, Adrien was dreaming of rooftops, wind through his hair, and his Lady's laughter music to his ears.

The next, his vision was dark and he was hyper-aware of everything around him.

Marinette's short breaths of air against his neck, her hand's gentle hold on his shirt, her legs tangled with his. The bits of her hair tickling his face.

Plagg's purrs against the back of his neck and Tikki's little buzzing in his hair.

The shuffling footsteps and creaking noise in the living room.

Adrien's eyes snapped open, green eyes glowing eerily in the dark.

Someone was in his home.

At this current moment.

A low growl bubbled in his throat. The blond shifted so he was next to his girlfriend's ear.

"Mari," He whispered, gently shaking her. "Wake up, my Lady. Something's wrong."

Marinette snapped her eyes open at the last part. She took a moment to wake up and figure out what was going on.

There was a dull thud of something hitting the carpet in their living room.

The bluenette pulled back and they made eye contact. They both gave a nod and quickly got up, steps feather-light as they moved around their bedroom.

Adrien slowly opened their closet and pulled out the sabre kept in there for times like this.

Ha, and Princess said fencing won't do much in a home invasion. Time to prove her wrong.

He went over to their bedroom door and peeked out the crack of the slightly open door. He sensed her hover behind him, but focused on the figure in their apartment.

Slight mutters came from the burglar as he dug around their living room. The hood of their black jacket and the darkness of the night covered their face. A backpack sat open on their couch.

The slight night vision the Black Cat Miraculous gives him is a God sent (Kwami sent?) at the moment.

Adrien turned and narrowed his eyes at Marinette.

_Stay here. Let me handle it._

She frowned, giving him a defiant glare.

_We go together._

He gave her a pleading look.

_Please. Let me handle it._

Her beautiful blue eyes stared into his and everything seemed to stop. Eventually she sighed and crossed her arms, breaking eye contact.

_Okay, but I don't like it._

Adrien gave her a reassuring kiss on the forehead. Plagg flew up and landed in his chosen's hair.

_I'll be fine._

The blond opened the bedroom door a bit more and slipped out, turning back to make sure Marinette wasn't following. She had instead turned back and grabbed his phone.

Calling 112. She's so smart.

Focusing on the task at hand. Adrien crept up behind the robber, channeling all his Chat Noir stealth into this moment. He pointed the tip of the sabre at the back of the burglar's neck, causing them to gasp and snap their head up.

"I suggest you get out of my home before the cops get here," Adrien growled.

Green eyes narrowed as the burglar held their hand up and slowly turned to face him.

They were a guy around Adrien's own age. Messy brown bangs covered his forehead and hazel eyes stared at Adrien with zero emotion.

"Please, I need the money to survive," His voice was tearful and begging, but his eyes showed nothing.

Adrien didn't trust this man. He wasn't going to risk Marinette for this stranger.

"Leave."

The man sighed, as if Adrien kicking out someone who _broke into his home _was an utterly ridiculous idea and a waste of time. Then kicked his leg out.

On instinct Adrien leapt back and this gave the robber enough room to tackle the blond to the ground. The sabre was knocked out of his hand and the man kicked it away.

Plagg hissed from his chosen's hair, distracting the burglar long enough for Adrien to grab his jacket and pushed him back onto the floor. The blond now pinning him down.

There was a steely glint and Adrien cried out when something cut across his right arm. The blond let go and stumbled back. He placed his left hand over the painful area, feeling warm sticky liquid.

The robber stood up, a pocket knife in his hand. He took a step forward before a loud '_crack_' filled the room. There was a pause before the man fell to the floor.

Marinette took a long, shaky breath before she flicked on the lightswitch.

Adrien blinked as light bathed the room. His green eyes immediately found his girlfriend.

She held his sabre with white-knuckles, face pale and tears silently fell down her cheeks. Tikki was gently nuzzling her chosen's neck, whispering comforting words.

"Hey, hey," Adrien gave his best reassuring smile and quickly made it to her side. He cupped her cheek with his non-bloody hand, using his thumb to wipe away the tears. "I'm okay."

Marinette sniffed and nodded. She leaned the sabre against the wall. "The police are on their way. Let's clean up your arm."

The bluenette lead her boyfriend to their bathroom. He flicked on the lights and sat on the edge of the tub as Marinette grabbed a washcloth and their First Aid kit.

"I'm hungry," Plagg flew out of Adrien's hair and darted out the door towards the kitchen. With a huff, Tikki followed.

Marinette wet the washcloth and sat on the toilet cover, holding out a hand towards him. Adrien obediently gave her his injured arm, hissing when the cold rag touched the wound.

"I got scared when he tackled you," She whispered. Setting the rag on the bloody rag in the sink she grabbed the antiseptic spray. "This will hurt."

"I know," Adrien sighed. He closed his eyes and hissed again as she sprayed his cut. "I'm sorry."

Marinette sighed while switching the spray for bandages. "I know you are."

They were silent as she wrapped him arm. When finished the bluenette threw her arms around the blond's waist tightly, practically in his lap. Adrien returned the hug by encasing her in his arms, nosing her bedhead.

"You weren't transformed and he had a weapon. You could have died," Marinette said into his shoulder. "You stupid, dumb cat."

"Shh, I'm okay, Princess," He whispered into her ear. "I'm okay because I know you're okay."

"Dumb cat."

"But I'm _your _dumb cat."

Adrien grinned as her shoulders shook in silent giggles.

"And I have to say, my Lady. When you knocked him unconscious it was _purr-tty _hot."

Marinette snorted and pulled back, smacking his chest. "Stop it."

The blond gave her his best Chat Noir smirk. "Only the truth."

Sirens filled the air and their smiles fell.

"Let's go meet them."

* * *

It was three A.M. by the time the police finished questioning them, arresting the burglar, and doing a small investigation of what the man tried to steal.

Adrien concluded that they were going to sleep in and he would have to make breakfast for Marinette another time.

The couple was curled up closely together in their bed. Plagg was cleaning his claws while ignoring Tikki's unimpressed look from another pillow.

"_Our cat must have scratched him while we were in the bathroom, Officer."_

Adrien pulled his girlfriend closer and nuzzled her stomach. A purr building up in his chest as Marinette slowly pet his head, running her nails over his scalp _just right_.

"I love you, Marinette."

"I love you too, Adrien."


End file.
